finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
The Beginning of the End The Beginning of the End (我ら来たれり) est le thème d'ouverture de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ce thème est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, et interprété par le chœur Cantillation. Paroles :Princípium fínis vénit. :Expergiscímini! Dragonsong Dragonsong est le thème principal de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Ce thème composé par Nobuo Uematsu, écrit par Kazutoyo Maehiro, traduit par Michael Christopher Koji Fox, et interprété par Susan Calloway. Bravely Second OST Bravely Second: End Layer Original Soundtrack (ブレイブリーセカンド エンドレイヤー オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 20 mai 2015. L'album est composé par le leader de "supercell", ryo, et intègre des reprises des thèmes élaborés par Revo pour le premier opus. Pistes Disque 1 #'Main Theme' (メインテーマ ブレイブリーセカンド) #:Thème original: Revo #'Captived Pope' (捕らわれのアニエス) #'0' (用意はいい？) #'Battle with Oblivion' (バトルオブオブリビオン) #'0' (幕開け) #'Guateratio, Capital of Orthodoxy' (正教首都ガテラティオ) #'0' (これもいいよね) #'0' (束の間の休息) #'Grantz Empire's Theme' (帝国軍のテーマ) #'Yu's Theme' (ユウのテーマ) #'0' (いざ冒険へ) #'Striped Chimes of Fight' (戦鐘が鳴る) #'Victory Joy' (勝利の歓び ブレイブリーセカンド) #:Thème original: Revo #'0' (息を潜めて) #'0' (あの時) #'0' (試練への誘い) #'Incoming Crisis' (迫る危機) #'Journey's End' (喪失の日) Disque 2 #'Battle of Ordeals' (試練の戦い) #'0' (敗北者たち) #'0' (オシャベリーセカンド) #'Charon & Polum' (チャラン＆ポランのテーマ) #:Chant: Hiroki Yamada & Takahiro Miyake #'Magnolia's Theme' (マグノリアのテーマ) #'0' (暗闇を彷徨う) #'Ba'al Den' (魔物たちの巣窟) #'0' (櫓舟を漕いで) #'0' (ここ笑うところ？) #'Istantal, Academy of Magic' (魔法学園都市イスタンタール) #'Altair & Vega' (アルタイルとベガのテーマ) #'Yunohana, Home of Hot-Springs' (温泉郷ユノハナ) #'0' (湯船でかき分けて) #'0' (山の上の隠れ里サジッタ) #'Pirate's Soul Blues' (海賊バルバロッサの巨大船、大激唱) #:Chant: Kohsei Hirota #'Performer's New Pop' (スーパースタープリンの巨大船、神アレンジ) #:Chant: Fumie Mizusawa Disque 3 #'Overcoming the Obstacles' (幾つもの壁を越えて) #'I'm serious now!' (本気出します！) #:Thème de spécial avec Yu Zeneolsia. #'I’m going all out!' (I’m going all out !) #:Thème de spécial avec Magnolia Arch. #'Let's Rumble!' (なめないでよね！) #:Thème original: Revo #:Thème de spécial avec Édéa Lee. #'No Holding Back!' (やっつけるぞ！) #:Thème original: Revo #:Thème de spécial avec Tiz Arrior. #'Flying in the Skies' (空飛ぶ船) #'Battle with Anne' (バトルオブアンネ) #'Battle with Diamant' (バトルオブディアマンテ) #'Battle with Anne 2' (バトルオブアンネ２) #'To The Celestial Realm' (神へと続く道) #'Battle with Providence' (バトルオブプロビデンス) #'Last Song Ending ver.' (Last Song Ending ver.) #:Paroles et instrumentation: ryo #:Chant: chelly Lien externe *Site officiel Heavensward Heavensward Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack sort courant 2015. Il inclut les musiques de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, dont le thème principal composé par Nobuo Uematsu, et les musiques des diverses mises à jour de A Realm Reborn (A Realm Awoken, Through the Maelstrom, Defenders of Eorzea, Dreams of Ice et Before the Fall). Pistes FFXIV Arrange From Astral to Umbral Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album arrangé contient des versions piano des thèmes des diverses cités-état et live de thèmes des primordiaux de Final Fantasy XIV. Les morceaux piano sont de Keiko (Keiko Osaki 大嵜 慶子) et Nobuko Toda, et les thèmes Live sont interprétés par le groupe "The Primals": *Guitare et chant: Masayoshi Soken *Guitare: GUNN *Basse: Eikichi Iwai (イワイ エイキチ), K-MAN (guest) *Batterie: Tetsuya Tachibana (たちばな 哲也), KID (guest) *Chant: Akane Iketani (池谷 茜), Ayumi Murata (村田 あゆみ), Michael-Christopher Koji Fox *Chœur: The Tidus Seven Pistes #'Serenity' (静穏の森　〜黒衣森フィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Wailers And Waterwheels' (水車の調べ　〜グリダニア〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'To the Sun' (灼熱の地へ　〜ザナラーンフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'A New Hope' (希望の都　〜ウルダハ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて　〜ラノシアフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'I Am the Sea' (偉大なる母港　〜リムサ・ロミンサ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Primal Judgment' (原始の審判 〜蛮神イフリート討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！ 〜蛮神タイタン討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者 〜蛮神ガルーダ討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Through the Maelstrom' (混沌の渦動　〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Thunder Rolls' (雷光雷鳴　〜蛮神ラムウ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Oblivion' (忘却の彼方　〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) Lien externe *Site officiel Luxerion The Boss X'mas Collections Bravely Default Pistes #'はじまりの国' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamaoka (山岡 広司) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'海原を駈ける船' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi (林 正樹) #:Percussion et chœur: Saori Sendo (仙道 さおり) #:Production: Suminobu Hamada (浜田 純伸) #'永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi (高梨 康治) #:Chœur: Remi (田中 玲美) #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama (高山 淳) #'不死の国' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto (橋本 由香利) #:Chœur: Runa Goami (五阿弥 瑠奈) #'光と影の地平 ~ 永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito & Yasuhiro Yamanaka #:Chœur: Remi #'光と影の地平' #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba (桜庭 統) #'虚ろな月の下で' #:Arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro (古代 祐三) #:Chœur: Yuki Sugiyama (杉山 由紀) #:Violon: Asuka Kobayashi (小林 明日香) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi #:Chœur: Remi #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamada #'雛鳥' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto #:Chœur: Runa Goami #'追憶は郷愁の調べ' #:Arrangement: Hikaru Kotobuki (ことぶき 光) #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi #:Production: Suminobu Hamada Lien externe *Site officiel Explorers OST Final Fantasy Explorers Original Soundtrack est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album est composé par Tsuyoshi Sekito, dernièrement associé aux productions tierces de Square Enix. Pistes #'EXPLORERS' (エクスプローラーズ) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'旅立ちの時' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème d'introduction. #'息づくふるさと' #'大地の果て' #'天空の虹' #'次元の狭間' #'希望の風' #'Rock de Chocobo' (チョコボロック) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de chocobo. #'いぶかる大地' #'清流のゆらぎ' #'先人の軌跡' #'勇者の進撃' #'迎撃の剣' #'勝利の手がかり' #'炎火の巨人' #:Thème d'Ifrit. #'不死鳥の目覚め' #:Thème de Phénix. #'天の大神' #:Thème d'Amaterasu. #'破壊の創造神' #:Thème de Shiva. #'疾風の魔獣' #:Thème de Fenrir. #'水神の守護' #:Thème de Léviathan. #'伝説の雷神' #:Thème de Ramuh. #'悪魔の扉' #:Thème de Diabolos. #'蒼空の覇者' #:Thème de Bahamut. #'幻惑の妖魔' #:Thème de Dryade. #'聖なる城塞' #:Thème d'Alexandre. #'悠久の闘神' #:Thème d'Odin. #'最後の約束' #:Thème du combat final. #'終わらない旅路' #:Thème de fin. #'クリスタルの意力' #'グランドファンファーレ' (Grand Fanfare) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de fin de quête. #'鳶色の幻影' #'神々の意力' #'探検開始' #:Thème de prise de contrat. #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY IV」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY V」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle Theme -Explorers Edit-' (戦闘 (from「FINAL FANTASY VI」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Let the Battles Begin! -Explorers Edit-' (闘う者達 (from「FINAL FANTASY VII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Don't Be Afraid -Explorers Edit-' (Don't Be Afraid (from「FINAL FANTASY VIII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Normal Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ノーマルバトル (from「FINAL FANTASY X」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'YRP Fight! No.3 -Explorers Edit-' (ユリパ ファイト No.3 (from「FINAL FANTASY X-2」)) #:Composition originale: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Boss Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ボス戦 (from「FINAL FANTASY XII」)) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Blinded by Light -Explorers Edit-' (閃光 (from「FINAL FANTASY XIII」)) #:Composition originale: Masashi Hamauzu Lien externe *Site officiel Type-0 HD & Agito Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack sort le 25 mars 2015. L'album contient toutes les pistes d'origine de Final Fantasy Type-0, plus les inédites de Final Fantasy Agito. On note aussi la présence d'une chanson inédite à cette version HD, interprétée par le groupe de Takeharu Ishimoto, "The Death March", avec la participation de la chanteuse Chris Ito. Pistes #'Tempus Bellum' (開闢の刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'The Beginning of the End' (我ら来たれり) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Guided Conclusion' (導かれる結論) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Three Hours That Changed the World' (運命の三時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Wings of Fire' (炎の翼) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Horror of the Abyss' (深淵の恐怖) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Divine Fire' (浄火) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Arms of Steel' (鋼の腕) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand' (戦－一騎当千) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Servant of the Crystal' (クリスタルの使徒) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Choosing How to Die' (死に方の選び方) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Arecia Al-Rashia' (アレシア・アルラシア) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Crystal Guide Us' (クリスタルの加護) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Time of Tranquility' (静謐な時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Moglin' (もぐりん) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Erased Memories' (消えた記憶) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'A Day Like Any Other' (とある日の日常) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri' (マキナ・クナギリ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Unseen Peace' (戦－目に見えぬ平和) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Show of Power' (示される力) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Untainted Eyes' (穢れなき瞳) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Rem Tokimiya' (レム・トキミヤ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Forlorn Heart' (寂しき心) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'That Which Quivers' (蠢くもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Raise the Vermillion Banner' (朱雀の旗が立つとき) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Heart Boils' (滾る心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Earth Under Our Feet' (踏みしめる大地) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Chocobo!' (チョコボ!) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Recapture' (戦－奪還作戦) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Stand in the Way' (戦－立ち塞がるもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'White Thunder' (白き雷) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The White Weapon' (戦－白の兵器) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Kind Tears' (優しき涙) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Life of Darkness' (戦－暗き生) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Lurks' (戦－潜むもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Breaking Through' (戦－突破) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Howl of the Dreadnought' (戦－弩級の響き) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Vanishing Soul' (消えゆく心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Azure Spirit' (蒼き魂) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Swaying Thoughts' (揺蕩う想い) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Pursuit' (戦－追撃) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Human Strengths and Weaknesses' (人の弱さと強さ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Your History and Fate' (自らの歴史と運命) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Soar' (空翔る) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The Quiet Bloodbath' (戦－静かな激闘) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Depths of Naraku' (戦－ナラクの底) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri (Arrangement)' (マキナ・クナギリ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Rem Tokimiya (Arrangement)' (レム・トキミヤ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Tempus Finis' (フィニスの刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Machina and Rem' (マキナとレム) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Tempus Ratio' (裁きの刻) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Vermillion Fire' (朱雀の炎) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Type Zero' (零式) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Colorful - Falling in Love (Japanese)' (カラフルフォーリンラブ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Chant: Class Zero Girls #:Paroles: ??? #'Colorful - Falling in Love (English)' (Colorful - Falling in Love) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Chant: SAWA, Chris Ito, Reina Tokura et Yumi Yoshitaka #:Paroles: SAWA #'Utakata' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」) #:Arrangement et guitare: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement choral: Kentaro Sato #:Paroles et chant: ChriS Ito #:Guitare électrique: Taro Kato (加藤 太郎) #:Basse: T$UYO$HI #:Batterie: ZAX & Sho Matsuda (松田 翔) #'Utakata (Instrumental)' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」／カラオケ) #''' FINAL FANTASY AGITO The Beginning of the End (FINAL FANTASY AGITO 我ら来たれり) #'FINAL FANTASY AGITO' #'Forbidden Fruit' #'My Diamond (Japanese)' (マイ ダイヤモンド) #'My Diamond (English)' (My Diamond) Staff (Compo) Keiji Kawamori 1 Kenichiro Fukui 2 Michio Okamiya 3 Keiji Kawamori 4 Hirosato Noda 5 Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Kenji Ito Kingyo Miyamoto Hiroyuki Maruyama Ayako Saso Kaori Okoshi Kumi Tanioka Hayato Matsuo Yuji Toriyama Taro Hakase Robin Smith Hitoshi Sakimoto Masaharu Iwata Basiscape Staff (Chant) Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: ??? (à revoir) *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (avec un jeu qui efface mes sauvegardes, j'y arriverais pas <<) *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *... (Apparté: certains épisodes sont traduits en allemand par un certain Andreas Wollny, mais est-ce le même qui chante pour LR ? x) ) Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage ARR (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery/Alexander Wilz *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane *'Iceheart/Shiva:' Laurence Crouzet Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Midgardsorm:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Doublage de FFXV (vu par les trailers) *'???:' Noctis *'???:' Gladolus *'???:' Prompto *'???:' Ignis Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences